Fiction
by renatamaine
Summary: "Last night, my body seemed to mold perfectly against Isabelle's, my arms falling into place around her soft form. For the first time in days, I had slept in peace." (a little sequel to Heart Skipped A Beat.)


_**a/n:**__ hai guyz! Before you read my fanfic, I have a few things to say. First: I AM SO, SO, SO SORRY FOR ALL THE WORDS I MISSPELLED IN HEART SKIPPED A BEAT! (really, when I saw I wrote "thought" instead of "though", I wanted to commi.t. I was in a rush and didn't have time to double-check my story before I sent it in. Sorry. Second: THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL THE FEEDBACK! Omfg I was so happy when I saw all the favorites/follows/reviews I got! Third: This is kinda a continuation to Heart Skipped a Beat. I was inspired by the song "Fiction" by The XX (you guys check them out, they're AMAZING), but I don't feel like this story follows the song exactly; anyway, I tried. AND HOW DID YOU GUYS SURVIVE THE #SHAREMORTALWEEK? My friends and I nearly died! And then, Cassie posted that Sizzy snipped from CoHF on her tumblr and needless to say, I nearly died. Again._

_Okay, that's all. Thanks guys. xo Renata :) (do people still say "xo"? also, sorry if this story sucks.)_

* * *

**Heart Skipped a Beat**

_"I wake up alone_  
_With only daylight between us_  
_Last night the world was beneath us_  
_Tonight comes too long"_

I reached out my arm, expecting to find a warm body lying by my side. As expected, nobody was there. Last night, my body seemed to mold perfectly against Isabelle's, my arms falling into place around her soft form. For the first time in days, I had slept in peace.

The sheets beneath me still smelled faintly like Isabelle, like gardenias and Shadowhunter. A shudder ran through my body as I remembered last night; my body over Isabelle's slim one, my lips on her neck, her salty, hot blood throbbing down my throat. Her skin underneath my fingers had been so soft, even if covered with burned runes, her lips soft against mine. Our acts last night had been so intimate, yet so dangerous; Isabelle was taking a risk and she knew it.

Sitting on the bed, I picked a shirt from the floor - realizing it was the same shirt I wore the day before. I shrugged it on; Izzy had probably thrown it away last night. By the bright light pouring into the room, I could tell it was late and Maia and Jordan were more than likely to be awake. I found them in the kitchen, cooking breakfast and doing silly things happy couples did. That left me wondering if Clary and Jace did that too.

"Good morning" Jordan waved from behind the oven with a spatula. Maia was holding a plate filled with pancakes and the scene made my stomach churn.

"Have you seen Isabelle?"

"She tried to sneak out earlier, but we saw her" Maia said. I couldn't help but feel disappointed; I had expected Izzy to be there when I woke up, or at least, to stare at me in that odd way she did sometimes.

"So, Simon… I believe last night was good for you" Jordan spoke naturally. Maia elbowed him. I frowned, raising my hand to move my hair away from my eyes.

"What?"

"Well, your shirt is turned inside out" he pointed at me. "And also, Isabelle left without saying anything."

I looked down only to see that Jordan was right. I shifted uncomfortable, glancing from him to Maia, who apparently couldn't stop smiling.

"I'll be right back."

As I turned around, Maia called my name.

"Actually, Isabelle did say something. Did you talk about X-Men?"

I grinned.

"Why?"

"She asked us if we knew a guy called Wolverine or Jean Grey."

I shrugged.

"I might have told her something."

Back in my room, I changed into another clean shirt and made my bed. Only when I pulled the blanket back, I saw the white paper dangling next to the pillows. I knew the fashionable handwriting addressed to me. The paper was slightly crumpled, but the lines written were too clear.

_Simon, even though I can't say the words aloud, you know I mean them. Please don't break my heart._

I stood there, in the middle of the room, staring at the note in my hands. Without even thinking about it, I reached for my cellphone and dialed the number that already was so familiar to me. When no one answered, I tried again.

"What is it?" I almost smiled to the annoyed voice that greeted me. Isabelle might be tough, but deep inside, she was a good person with a great heart.

"Isabelle."

Her breath caught.

"Simon."

We stood in silence, the tension thick in the air. Isabelle's shallow breaths echoed on the phone; I knew she was waiting for a response, yet, I could bring myself to do it. I, finally, took a deep breath.

"Izzy, I… I love you too."


End file.
